


I Can Fly

by PrinceBrigan



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: One Shot, Short, Under 1000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBrigan/pseuds/PrinceBrigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jack crumpled when Pitch broke his staff, his life source draining with it. He was picked up and thrown against the wall, falling to the floor below in a pile. He lay there for a few minutes, trying to regain his strength. His chest hurt, and it hurt to breath. Looking up he cringed at the sight of his staff, it lay about twelve feet away, broken completely in two." This time, Jack may not make it out alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Fly

“No!”

Jack crumpled when Pitch broke his staff, his life source draining with it. He was picked up and thrown against the wall, falling to the floor below in a pile. He lay there for a few minutes, trying to regain his strength. His chest hurt, and it hurt to breath. Looking up he cringed at the sight of his staff, it lay about twelve feet away, broken completely in two.

Getting up he used the wall for support as he made his way slowly to his staff, baby tooth lying in his hood for warmth. He couldn’t believe that Pitch had done that, his staff… His staff is what kept him living. For the Guardians it was the belief that children had in him, for Pitch it was the darkness itself, the others it was the publicity… But for him, all he had was his staff. His staff was his source of power and without it he was nothing.

Falling on his knees he picked up the pieces, trying to fit them back together, but of course nothing worked; no matter what he did he couldn’t summon any of his power… He really was useless. It probably was a good thing that the others didn’t want him around anymore, he was nothing to them he couldn’t protect children, and hell he couldn’t even protect himself.

He felt baby tooth place a hand on his cheek, a little squeak emitted from her mouth. Jack took her in his hands, sighing gently.

“I’m sorry Baby Tooth, I can’t do much to protect you anymore. You need to find a way to get back to Tooth and the others. You guys will be able to defeat Pitch, I know it, you guys are strong… And tell them I’m sorry; tell them that I wished I could have saved Easter.”

Baby Tooth frowned and went into Jack’s pocket, pushing out the box that he had recovered from Pitch’s palace.

“What do you want Baby Tooth?”

Baby Tooth lifted the box to Jack who took it.

“I don’t want to know my past, I’m a disgrace.”

Jack stood and ran to the edge of the mountain, throwing the box. He watched as his memories fell to the abyss below. It was better this way, he didn’t want to remember his past if he turned out to be such a horrible person in his present. He wasn’t even believed in, he wasn’t even cared for.

Jack walked back over to the crevice and leaned against the wall, sighing and closing his eyes. North, Tooth, Sandy, Bunny… He had let them all down. Well, Bunny maybe not so much. But the others had believed that he could do it. That he could be the Guardian that the Moon wanted him to be. Did the moon know that this was going to happen though? Oh what did he care anymore? The moon only spoke to him to tell him his name, since then he was nothing… Nothing. The moon ignored him much like the children of the world. He had brought many kids all of the happiness in the world and yet Jack Frost was still just a legend. A word across the tongue every once in a while… He was nothing.

Jack opened his eyes and found Baby Tooth flying above his knee. Jack smiled for her, rubbing the top of her head gently.

“I’ve lost my power, what am I supposed to do now? I can’t freeze things; I can’t fly. I’ll die soon, my life source was the staff… I suppose that’s okay though. I never really did have any fun by myself. Kids would enjoy their snow day only to continue thinking about the other guardians, never me. I love watching kids smile, but it doesn’t help me to be believed in.”

Jack stretched his legs out and looked at the wall across from him. How was he going to get out of here now? Could he even get out? He was pretty sure that North and the others didn’t want to find him. He had kind of single handedly ruined Easter.

“Oh, I know!”

Jack got up and set Baby Tooth on one of the small ledges.

“Baby Tooth you need to go back to Tooth and the others. Go back, tell them that I believe in them and tell them that they _can_ do it.”

Baby Tooth’s eyes opened as she reached out, she didn’t like where this was going. But she knew that she couldn’t stop him.

“Goodbye Baby Tooth.”

Jack got up and faced towards the outside, towards the ledge that he threw his memories off of. With a deep breath Jack ran, jumping off of the cliff with a shout.

“I can fly.”


End file.
